Polar Scheming
Log Title: Polar Scheming Characters: Miasma, Knightmare, Deathsaurus Location: North Pole-Cybertron Date: August 7, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Knightmare offers to assist in finding Soundwave Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by: Deathsaurus North Pole-Cybertron Knightmare is sent flying easily enough but she is experienced enough she flips and turns, lessening the impact on the wall as she still impacts hard. She drops to the ground lightly and rolls a shoulder and something about her stance and bearing gives the impression that she is smirking, "Oh? Are we past warming up? Should I get serious now, little Con? There is a reason I lead the Dominicons and even the Decepticon Army. I didn't wish to simply crush you off the bat.. lessons are not learned that way." She raises her mace, pointing it at Miasma, "Leave now... turn the bombs off. Or I will destroy you here and now." She pauses..."IF you do so.. I will /aid/ you in finding your Spymaster. Unlike others... my word means something." <> Deathsaurus says, "Miasma, is there a problem in the poles?" <> Miasma says, "Mrhhhhh" <> Deathsaurus says, "on my way." Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Green eye. A hissing growl emenates from the Decepticon. <> Miasma says, "Hrmmmm" <> Miasma says, "Knightmare." <> Miasma says, "She...claims to be willing to help" <> Deathsaurus says, "What is the situation with her?" Well THAT perked her interest. Enough so that her eye returned to its more stable green state. Miasma actually sets down on the mountainside, "OOooohhh...now /that/ is very interesting...." She checks her timer, "and there's still twenty eight astroseconds on the timer, too." Miasma steeples her fingers, "I only know scant bits about your profile, but I know enough that I can get what I want out of this. Fine. On the condition that your 'help' actually is help, and not 'help by way of not bashing in my processor with an electromace...'" She actually seems to chortle a little from behind her gas mask, "It is agreed then." <> Miasma says, "Mmmmh, she came to visit me as I held this little village hostage." <> Miasma says, "and now she says she'll help us find Soundwave. Isn't that perfect?" <> Miasma says, "The Dominicons doing a chore for the Empire? Why their network allows them access to where we cannot go." <> Deathsaurus says, "Tell her I am on my way. We will discuss this in person. The Deominicons do have access we do not to places we cannot go." Knightmare actually... seems a bit disappointed at the change but she does not let her guard down any even when she takes a less offensive stance. "I offered to aid you, I will do so." She flicks her shield a bit, "Go." Deathsaurus flies in, answering Miasma's call. The strange kaiju monster transforms, laning by Miasma. "Ahh, Miasma. I see you have found something." he eyes Knightmare suspiciously Miasma takes a moment to posture before Knightmare as the kaiju lands near her. Its an infantile display, no doubt both of the more seasoned veterans are rolling their optics...if they could do so. "I have. I have secured a promise to assist in our tracking of this supposed third-party. Given that, I do not believe Valvolux nor their....warriors, were behind the abduction. We should scourge the Earth for these supposed "Cobras" then. " As she starts to fold up into a four-fanned chemical drone, she announces, "I suppose I'm no longer needed here." She keys in a code to the seven gas drums in the mountains. There's a small paff of fire and smoke as each one burns in a self-contained blaze that is promptly snuffed out. Those veterans wise to chemical tricks, such as Ironhide, would speculate that there was probably nothing lethal in there, given the scourging procedure. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "earth is its own place. I am unsure if we should side with any of the tribes here. My purpose here is for Cybertron. Knightmare.. it is goo to finally meet you." H e bows slightly. He isn't the most experienced commanader, but he is moreso then Miasma definately. "I hear you wish to help us find our spymaster. What is your price?" Knightmare flicks her arm, letting the poison on it still fly off before she retracts it, the shield folding up small and disappearing into her forearm as her mace does the same. "There is no price... I said I would help as I could." She looks at the various explosions and shakes her head a bit before looking to Death, "And at preset, you have most of what information we have already." Deathsaurus nods "We know its not you or the Autobots. The Fallen is out of the question as well." he considers. "I woner what parties that leaves." He tilts his hea at the poison. "Please forgive my underling. She is eager to destroy things at her age.” Knightmare shakes her head, "Not much.. I have seen them involved in a handful of operations across Cybertron and a few on Earth. But have not had direct contact with them myself." Deathsaurus nods "I will look out for ways to contact them. They may be the solution to this problem." he says. "I wonder though why you would help us considering your outsider status. Knightmare arches a opticridge, "We all have our reasons for doing things. And the sooner this is dealth with the less the Decepticons will attempt to harm what is mine." Deathsaurus nods "That is true. For a moment, my anger almost overcame me in Harmonex." he admits. "But then I considered Vaovolux and the possibility of the embassy." Knightmare sighs briefly, "Why do you wish a Embassy so greatly? The Decepticons rarely visit to do anything other then try to conquer it." Deathsaurus pauses. "You wound me, Knightmare. Have I not been trying to trade with Valvolux since my arrival? Do you see me as another Megatron?" Knightmare raises a hand to the side slightly, "Decepticons who are know to cause trouble without reason.. I must keep all facets of the issue in mind." She crosses her arms, "The chances are... likely.. I will allow it since the Autobots have already established one. But I will ont make the decisions quickly." Deathsaurus tilts his head "You dont think Im cable of controlling them?" He says. "I understand. As long as you sit on this, you have something to hold over us." Knightmare raises a hand to the side slightly, "Decepticons who are know to cause trouble without reason.. I must keep all facets of the issue in mind." She crosses her arms, "The chances are... likely.. I will allow it since the Autobots have already established one. But I will ont make the decisions quickly." Deathsaurus tilts his head "You dont think Im cable of controlling them?" He says. "I understand. As long as you sit on this, you have something to hold over us." Knightmare gives a soft laugh, "I lead the Decepticons for awhile.. I am VERY aware of what they are capable of even with someone strong leading. Most do not even consider punishment that my fall upon them befote they do something rash." Deathsaurus chuckles. "You flatter me. An you are right. Perhaps I need to be harsher on them." He folds his wings "I haven't been harsh so far. But if its a monster the galaxy wants out of me. Its a monster they will get." Knightmare just shakes her head, "Deathsaurus.. you can be harsh as you wish but most will simply not /think/ what might happen." Deathsaurus pauses. "That is true." he admits. "Maybe they will think of my rage before acting. Maybe thats why Megatron uses his cannon so often." Knightmare simply cant help but laugh, "Yes.. /that/ has worked SO well so far hasn't it?" She then sighs, "But I will give it thought.. and will not make you wait too long." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "So do you have a better idea?" Hes showing his youth. Asking potential enemies for ideas. Great job Deathy. Knightmare smirks a bit, "I should allow you both to share the same building.. afterall, your there for diplomatic reasons and not to spy or cause harm to my city, right?" Deathsaurus nods "If that is your wish." he says. "I just want us to be on equal terms in your city." Knightmare turns to leave but pauses and points at the Beastformer village, "Things like this... going after neutrals? THIS will not help me deciding to allow it." She raises a hand in a bit of a brief salute before leaping into the air and shifting to her figher mode and flying off. Deathsaurus pauses. "She did not attack under my orders. If you need to discuss things. My radio is open." Knightmare calls back over the radio, <> Deathsaurus nods "That am" He radios back as he takes off . "But do not think to hold this decision over me. I will not allow you to use it as a leash." with that he flies off to who knows where. category:Logs